


White Silence

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth and pebbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by page sixty-eight of _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_ (UK edition), where Tonks arrives at the Burrow in a stream of 'earth and pebbles', staggering off her broomstick into Lupin's arms.

Unspeakable: I cannot speak.

Words caught like rage in a bucket,

This fear I’d never thought a man could feel.

Oh embrace me now my love, my torture,

Let me wrap my arms around you, feel your

Body close to mine. Arrive in a

Storm of earth and pebbles but all I

Need, all I feel, is the pulse beneath

Your skin. Let me, let me, let me press

Face against your hair and breath you

In, let me hear the heart beneath your

Breasts: that is still beats. I need,

I long, I break to know that you are

Well, whole – my mind ribboned in the

Tense while silence – to know, to know

You’re not claimed by our other lover,

Death.


End file.
